Emission light from a light emitting element can be mixed with wavelength converted light emitted from phosphors having absorbed part of the emission light to obtain e.g. white light as a mixed color.
In this case, the directional characteristics of the emission light from the light emitting element are generally different from the directional characteristics of the wavelength converted light.
Thus, for instance, if the mixed color near the optical axis of the light emitting element is set to within a prescribed chromaticity range, the chromaticity may be shifted from the prescribed range in an oblique light outgoing direction away from the optical axis. In particular, this chromaticity shift may be enhanced in a light emitting device provided with a converging lens having a central axis generally matched with the optical axis.